Question: In $56$ years, Daniel will be $5$ times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Daniel's age. Let Daniel's age be $d$. In $56$ years, he will be $d + 56$ years old. At that time, he will also be $5 d$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $d + 56 = 5 d$ Solving for $d$, we get: $4 d = 56$. $d = 14$.